Disney Nightmares
by Rameses
Summary: Camille is just a regular girl with a regular boyfriend on a regular trip to Disneyland... Or so she thought. When trouble arises, she must call on the help of some of your most beloved Disney characters to help her out.


_This is my first attempt at Fan fiction. Would like your feedback. I am writing this late, so I promise it will not always be this lame, but I wanted to write it down before I lost my thoughts._

**Chapter 1.**

Camille woke up 3 hours earlier than she usually did. Her eyes shot open quickly as she flung back her sheets. She rushed to the bathroom where she rapidly showered and brushed her teeth. She ran downstairs and grabbed herself a bowl and filled it with Lucky Charms. Mmmm... her favorite. She scarfed down her breakfast in 1 minute flat before heading out the door. She ran across the street, forgetting to look both ways, having to dodge a white Mercedes barreling down her street. She ran up to Shaun's house and knocked continuously before he opened the door.

"Cami?..." he asked, a groggy look in his eyes, his flame red hair in a mess. "What are you doing? It's only 6 o'clock."

"I know, I was just too excited!" she spoke with a slightly childish voice, a gleam in her eye as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Alright, come in." Shaun moved aside for her to enter. She sprinted inside and flopped onto his couch. Shaun was still wearing his Captain America sweats and a Where's Waldo shirt; his typical pajamas. His voice was much more mature than his girlfriend's, sweet, but not soft. Strong, but not rough. Just right. Or at least Camille thought so.

Camille sat on Shaun's couch, bouncing her knees up and down, looking around the room like a ping-pong official watching a very intense match. She had met Shaun walking her dog Pluto through the neighborhood. It had been about 5 months since they began dating. Camille was just a bit older, being 17, but she didn't care. Shaun was a few months younger, but he was definitely the mature one in the relationship.

"I've still got to shower and stuff, you know. And we should probably pack a lunch," Shaun suggested, running a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to fix it.

"Awwww, but I wanna get food from there! I've never been to Disneyland before, Shaun... Pleeeeeaaase?" She gave him those puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist.

He walked over to her and knelt down. He was over a foot taller than her. She being 5'2" and him being 6'4". He kissed her on the top of the head and smiled. "Okay, sweetie."

Camille clapped her hands and giggled in excitement. "Now hurry up! I wanna be there when it opens!

* * *

Shaun drove them to the park. He always drove. It wasn't that he didn't trust Cami, just that he didn't want to risk anything. The whole way there, Cami hugged her stuffed Mickey Mouse doll tight and peered out the window. She would ask "are we there yet?" or "how much farther?" every couple of minutes. When she finally saw the sign for the entrance of the park, she almost exploded with glee.

After they parked, Shaun took hold of her hand, making sure she didn't run off like some little kids. He almost regretted not getting one of those backpacks with a leash on it. Camille talked up a storm, denying to be quiet the whole tram ride to the gates.

"I'm SO excited, Shaun! I can't believe I finally get to go to Disneyland! I wanna go on all the rides! And can we get cotton candy? I like cotton candy. And churros?! And Mickey ears? and..." She kept rambling on about how she wanted to spend the day: taking a picture in front of the castle, riding the Matterhorn, feeding the ducks goldfish crackers. It was obvious Cami was anxious to get into the park. Shaun just kept a smile on his face and laughed at his silly little girlfriend.

"Of course Cami, we can do anything you want."

"Thank you soooooooooo much for bringing me!"

"You're welcome, sweetie." He kissed her on the head again. He did that a lot. Maybe it was because of the height difference.

After they had their bags checked, the walked up to the main gates. Camille's jaw dropped to the floor as her knees started to buckle.

"We're actually here..." They got their tickets checked and walked through the turnstiles. She couldn't believe her eyes. They walked down Main Street and Cami ran from shop to shop, peeking in all the windows, pointing out things she wanted (which was just about everything), and singing Disney songs as she explored.

Camille had never been to Disneyland because, well, she couldn't afford it. Having grown up just a few miles away, you'd think that she'd have to have gone at least once, but her family never had the means for it. With 5 kids, it was difficult for her parents to afford anything, let alone a trip to the Happiest Place on Earth. But she was extremely grateful for Shaun. His family, though wealthy, lived in the same old neighborhood as Camille. His father became a successful executive at a sports agency, but never wanted to leave his humble little home. Shaun had made a promise to Camille that he would take her to Disneyland if she was good, and now it was paying off.

As they approached the castle, tears started to well up in Cami's eyes.

"It's so pretty," she managed to get out, through her whimpers.

"Just like you," Shaun answered, leaning down to give her a proper kiss this time.

After they took a few pictures, the headed off to do the rides. Camille made him go on everything, just like she requested. Her favorite ride was Splash Mountain, though she wasn't too fond of the Haunted Mansion. She spent half the ride with her eyes covered while Shaun tried to comfort her and explain that it wasn't real. She almost barfed on the Teacups, but forgot about that completely as they wind ran through her choppy blonde hair on Dumbo. They stopped at the Hungry Bear for some lunch before setting off to explore Tom Sawyer's Island. They were able to get good seats for Fantasmic and the fireworks show, and by the end of it all, Camille was tuckered out. Shaun held her in his arms, letting her rest on his shoulder, leaving a little pool of drool. He sat down on a bench in the Hub, watching the last of the guests walk down Main Street, letting his little princess sleep.

* * *

Cami woke and rubbed her eyes as she let out a squeaky yawn.

"That was fun, Shaun. Can we do it again tomorrow?"

No answer.

"Shaun?" She opened her eyes completely and found herself all alone in the Hub. "Shaun!?" Hmm... The rest of the park was empty, not even a cast member to be found. Maybe he went to the bathroom? Maybe he's joking around?

"Shaun, this isn't funny... Come on..."

Still no answer. She stood up, stretching slightly as she heard a ruffle in the bushes next to her. She turned around, but saw nothing.

"Shaun, you're scaring me. Can we please go home now?" She saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned quickly, but still, no one was there.

"Psst," a quiet voice called to her.

"Who's there?" Camille spoke with fear in her voice, her vocal chords trembling as she looked around nervously. Sweat began building up on her forehead as she cried out for her lost boyfriend.

"Psst," the voice beckoned again.

This time, it sounded like it was coming from above. Camille looked up to see a dim light glowing above her. The light appeared to move around. As it came closer to her, she could make out the shape of a body.

"Psst, they took him... They took him."

"Who took who? Who are you?"

The light came within inches of Camille's nose. "Why, I'm Tinkerbell, silly!" She let out a little giggle as she tapped Cami's nose, producing a cloud of pixie dust that caused Cami to sneeze. "And they took your boyfriend. They took him to their lair."

"Sh-Shaun...? He-he's gone? Who took him!" Her voice is a mixture of fear and anger. She doesn't even question the fact that she's talking to a pixie from an animated movie.

"The villains... I'm afraid he's with them... but I have a plan. Come on, you need to meet the others."


End file.
